Field of the Invention
This application is related to data processing systems and more particularly to pipelined data processing systems.
Description of the Related Art
A typical video data processing system includes a video system on a chip (SoC) integrated circuit including multiple video processing blocks and related hardware. The video SoC receives compressed video data and decompresses (i.e., decodes, uncompresses, or expands) the compressed video data to recover uncompressed (i.e., raw) video data. The video SoC writes the uncompressed video data to a buffer or a system memory for subsequent use by one or more video processing blocks. The one or more video processing blocks retrieve the uncompressed video data from the buffer or system memory and may write processed, uncompressed video data to another buffer or other portion of system memory. In general, a still video image or frame includes R×C pixels (e.g., 1920×1080 pixels for an exemplary high-definition video screen) and each pixel may be represented by multiple bytes of data. A video processing block reads a frame, or portions of a frame of video data from a buffer or the system memory, processes the video data, and, in some cases, writes the processed video data to another buffer or back to the system memory.